1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup system, and in particular to an image pickup system that includes two image pickup optical systems and acquires two picked-up images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, an image pickup system that acquires two picked-up images having parallax with respect to each other, that is, an image pickup system that generates a stereoscopic image with use of the two picked-up images having parallax, is known.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4955840 discloses a stereoscopic endoscope that generates a stereoscopic image with use of two picked-up images having parallax in order to allow stereoscopic observation of a fine operative site in a body cavity in surgery. The stereoscopic endoscope includes a pair of right and left observation optical systems and a pair of right and left image pickup sections corresponding to the observation optical systems.